


Cautiva

by Asumi_san



Series: Cautivados [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asumi_san/pseuds/Asumi_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo había perdido todo, absolutamente todo. Su vida había ido de mal en peor desde que conoció a aquel Asesino. Lo que no sabía era que su suerte estaba a punto de empeorar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inicio

**_Octubre 1191 d.C._ **

Miraba al mar con una mezcla de desasosiego y tristeza. En sólo unos días lo había perdido todo, absolutamente todo. Había sobrevivido a la hoja del Asesino del que Robert había estado semanas hablando, Altaïr. Podía considerarse afortunada de sobrevivir a su ataque; pero ella no lo había hecho, él le había perdonado la vida y sabía muy bien el porqué. Por ser mujer. Esa era la disyuntiva sobre la que siempre había girado su vida. Aunque había escuchado que los Asesinos no hacían distinciones entre sus víctimas si estas habían sido marcadas. Sin embargo, ella había sido la excepción.

«Matas a diez hombres que únicamente me servían de escolta y perdonas mi vida por no ser tu objetivo —pensó con amargura frunciendo el ceño—. Hipócrita».

Sus heridas habían sido un par de costillas rotas, las cuales habían terminado de sanar hacía una semana; y una fea cicatriz que había quedado como un estigma en su hombro derecho. El matasanos que la atendió había limpiado la herida con vino caliente, cosiendo la carne tan bien como podían sus temblorosas manos. No obstante, la inglesa sabía que sería una marca que quedaría permanentemente en su piel.

Lanzó un pequeño suspiro, asegurándose de que no había nadie a su alrededor en ese instante. Se sentía sola, más de lo que nunca había estado desde que se unió al Temple hacía más de un año. Robert siempre había sido su guardián, su líder; pero, cuando se enteró de su muerte a manos de Altaïr, la culpa y el remordimiento se apoderaron de sus sentidos. Ella era quien le había contado sus planes a aquel maldito Asesino. Si no hubiera sabido que Robert se hallaba en Arsuf, los Asesinos habrían sido completamente eliminados y ellos ahora contarían con el artefacto del que tanto había oído hablar.

Nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos. Y, aunque lo hiciera, ¿qué posibilidades había de que el Rey creyese a un infiel? Ninguna. Sin embargo, Ricardo, tan cegado como siempre, lo había dejado todo en manos de Dios. El cual proclamaría vencedor al que le diera muerte al otro.

«¿Dios? —Una torcida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, haciendo que este de deformase mostrando un gesto casi de aflicción—. Dios hace mucho que dejó esta tierra como para que ahora juzgue nuestros actos».

Y, debido a ello, se encontraba ahí. Esperando pacientemente a los barcos que tenían que llegar de Chipre para recoger a los últimos hombres que había en Acre. El Rey había decidido pactar una tregua con Salah Al’din, una prórroga que se prolongaría hasta que sus fuerzas volvieran a ser las necesarias como para seguir con la conquista de Tierra Santa. Por ello las tropas se estaban retirando de la costa, reagrupándose en Chipre hasta que pudieran encontrar un sustituto viable al Gran Maestre. Además, hacía semanas que Acre no era lugar seguro para los suyos. Demasiado cerca de los Asesinos como para poder recobrar fuerzas.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella e inspiró hondamente para centrarse. Había sido la mayordomo de Robert de Sablé, muchos la conocían por su destreza con la espada y la respetaban por ello. Pero el factor mujer siempre sobresalía por encima de cualquier virtud que poseyera.

—¿Ya han dado el aviso? —preguntó dándose la vuelta. Si habían llegado significaba que los barcos no debían estar lejos de la costa.

—No van a venir más barcos, _milady_ —respondió uno ellos. La inglesa se fijó en él, su acento era cerrado y su pronunciación basta, si mal no recordaba había servido a Sibrand antes de su muerte.

Ella enarcó ambas cejas, ¿cómo que no iban a venid más barcos? ¡A ella le habían dicho lo contrario! Aún quedaban varias facciones de templarios en Acre, ¿cómo se suponía que iban a llegar hasta Limassol? ¿¡Nadando!? Sintió una profusa ira recorrer cada poro de su piel. Apretó los puños dando un par de pasos hacia delante, encarando directamente a los jóvenes.

—¿Dónde están mis barcos, soldado? —dijo en un tono brusco—. Me dijeron que había otra flota de ocho.

—Lo siento, María, pero esto es lo mejor que hemos conseguido. —Hizo un leve gesto hacia el horizonte, donde un par de pequeñas embarcaciones habían empezado a emerger. Aquel número no era suficiente para el resto de los suyos.

Tensó la mandíbula, mirando ferozmente a los templarios. El caballero que acompañaba al joven aún no había abierto la boca. ¿Acaso había perdido todo el respeto que arduamente había conseguido en el Temple? ¿Cómo osaban tratarla de esa forma?

—¿Cómo sugieres que el resto de nosotros llegue a Chipre? —indagó en su siseo.

—Perdona, pero puede que sea mejor que te quedes en Acre —respondió en un tono de voz que denotaba nerviosismo.

La inglesa parpadeó, incrédula a lo que había escuchado y tocó el mango de su espada tentativamente.

—¿Qué es eso?¿Una amenaza? —inquirió.

—Es una advertencia justa. —Por primera vez, el caballero que tenía el rostro escondido tras el pesado casco, habló—. Armand Bouchart es ahora el Gran Maestre y no tiene muy buena opinión de ti.

Oh, así que era eso… Conocía a Bouchart, lo había visto infinidad de veces mientras acompañaba a Robert durante las campañas. Era un hombre orgulloso, obstinado y consagrado a las normas del Temple. Siempre se había estado quejando de que su presencia al lado de Robert provocaría en él la tentación y, debido a ello, acabaría con su liderato. Debía estar regocijándose en su nuevo puesto.

—¡Vaya, insolente…! —exclamó airada—. Muy bien. Ya encontraré un modo de llegar a Limassol.

—Sí, _milady_.

El joven soldado hizo una ligera reverencia antes de darse la vuelta, marchándose a través de los angostos pasillos de la fortaleza junto al caballero. Tras su partida la inglesa bufó, le indignaba demasiado que la tratasen como una dama. Ella era un soldado. Aunque, ¿qué quedaba de eso en ella? La aptitud sin dudad, pero había perdido su estatus, sus hombres y su líder. ¿Qué se suponía que era entonces?  Maldijo mentalmente su suerte y la vida de cierto Asesino.

—Maldita sea… —masculló—. Estaba a un paso de ser armada caballero. Ahora soy poco menos que una mercenaria.

Se sentía furiosa. Por lo que había sido y lo que era ahora. Sus hermanos de palabra la habían dejado de lado y todo por ser mujer. Si hubiera sido un hombre, en vez de una moza con aires de grandeza como algunos decían, ¿podría haber hecho frente al Asesino y muerto con honor mientras luchaba? Sintió como una burlesca risa carente de humor se atragantaba en su garganta, ¿honor? ¿Cuánto conservaba ahora? El mismo que el de los hombres que venden su espada para comer. Pero, al contrario que ellos, su espada no estaba al alcance ni del hombre más rico de Acre.

De nuevo oyó pisadas a su espalda, solitarios, deslizándose por la piedra sin intención de hacer ruido. Esos no eran los pasos de ningún soldado templario. Se dio la vuelta, reconociendo de inmediato al causante de todos sus males. Sus ojos se clavaron en él como los colmillos de una viperina y venenosa serpiente al cuello de su víctima.

—Bueno… —comentó con suavidad—. Es el hombre que me perdonó el cuello, pero me robó la vida.

No le dio tiempo a réplica alguna pues, en un rápido gesto, había desenvainado la espada con la intención de teñir la hoja con su sangre. Todas las desgracias acontecidas a su Orden eran por culpe de ese hombre: Altaïr. Recordaba como Robert murmuraba su nombre en voz baja cada vez que uno de sus hermanos caía, cuando uno de ellos era víctima de esa maldita secta que no comprendía el bien que querían ellos. Sólo adoraban el desorden y el libertinaje, eso era a lo que condenaban al pueblo cuando este se quedaba sin un líder. Lo sentenciaban a muerte.

Sabía bien que era incapaz de ganarle en un combate basado en la fuerza, pero sí en destreza. Ella se había enfrentado a hombres tan buenos como él, siempre confiados en su poder con la espada; pensando en lo débil que debían de ser sus contraataques. Golpeó una y otra vez, viendo como él contrarrestaba las estocadas con maestría, atacando siempre por su izquierda, el lado que más desprotegido tenía. Empezó a arrinconarlo contra el amplio mirador; con algo de suerte podría empujarlo y esparcir sus restos contra el suelo. Eso la haría sonreír.

Sin embargo, el Asesino era astuto. Rodó por el suelo y se quedó a sus espaldas, golpeando sus pantorrillas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar e intentar levantarse de nuevo sintió la fría hoja del Asesino contra su cuello. La muerte jugaba otra vez con ella, pero esta vez no había honor en recibirla.

—¿Has vuelto para rematarme? —preguntó con burla. No quería morir, pero tampoco quería que creyera que le tenía miedo, pues no era así.

—Aún no —dijo. María estuvo a punto de responder de forma mordaz ante su quedo gesto de caballerosidad, pero él siguió hablando—. Quiero información, ¿por qué los Templarios se dirigen a Chipre?

Ella soltó una queda risa, ladeando la cabeza a pesar de que eso hacía que la hoja se sintiera más apretada contra su cuello.

—Ha sido una guerra larga, Asesino. Todo el mundo se merece un respiro —repuso.

Por mucho que él quisiera saber sus planes ella no estaba dispuesta a facilitarle tal información. Chipre era un enclave bastante importante no solamente por ser un lugar donde podrían volver a reunificar sus filas, sino por lo que guardaban en las entrañas de Limassol.

—Cuanto más me cuentes, más vivirás. Así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿por qué la retirada a Chipre?

Pudo sentir como la hoja se hundía en su carne, provocando un ligero corte que rápidamente comenzó a escocer. ¿Cuánto más le contase más viviría? Eso debía ser entre unos segundos y un par de minutos a lo máximo. Los Asesinos no eran más que unos hipócritas que creían que actuaban correctamente cuando todo lo que fomentaban era la muerte.

—¿Qué retirada? —repitió ella—. El Rey planea una tregua con Salah Al’din, y tu Orden no tiene líder, ¿no? —indagó torciendo el gesto—. En cuanto recuperemos el Fragmento del Edén vosotros seréis los que saldréis corriendo.

Por los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos, el líder de los Asesinos había muerto, aunque desconocía el cómo y el por qué. Le miró con fiereza, era la segunda vez que la vencía y pese a sus duras advertencias no parecía tener intención alguna de matarla. Notó como el sarraceno tiraba de ella, poniéndola en pie mientras daba una fuerte patada a la espada para alejarla de su alcance.

«Astuto Asesino de mierda…»

—La Manzana está buen escondida —pronunció con voz solemme.

¿Para qué querrían los Asesinos el Fruto? Era una reliquia cristiana, lo que había estado guardado en el arca de la alianza.

—Altaïr —dijo con tono serio. Si quería llamar su atención debía mostrar entereza—, considera bien tus opciones. Los Templarios pagarían un buen precio por la reliquia.

Era una buena idea. Algo de oro por oro. Desconocía para qué servía el Fragmento del Edén, pero sabía que con él, los planes del Temple para con Tierra Santa al fin se cumplirían. Un sitio de paz.

—Ya lo han hecho, ¿no? —comentó mientras la llevaba hasta el interior de la fortaleza agarrándola con fuerza del brazo.

Bajaron por las escaleras que llegaban al puerto. Éste debía de tener guardias en los torreones y en las puertas, los últimos que quedaban en Acre. Los guardianes de los muelles. Pero nada más pasar por los arcos de piedra pudo observar los cadáveres a un lado y otro del lugar; y, al menos, una veintena de Asesinos inspeccionando la zona. Miró de reojo a Altaïr, sopesando que esta vez no había venido solo. Esta vez querían masacrarlos a todos, acabando con el último resquicio de su Orden en Tierra Santa. Pues ella no iba a sufrir su misma suerte, era una experta en escabullirse y al más mínimo despiste estaría yendo a avisar de la presencia de los Asesinos a Guillermo.

Uno de los Asesinos se la quedó mirando con un extraño gesto en el rostro. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Acaso las mujeres no podían vestir ropas de hombres si le apetecía? Malditos sarracenos y sus costumbres paganas. ¿Acaso se importunaba porque no llevaba su cabello cubierto? A ella le molestaban los Asesinos y ahí se encontraba, siendo arrastrada por uno de ellos. El sarraceno le hizo una señal a un par de jóvenes y éstos se acercaron para apartarle de Altaïr.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo en Chipre que les interese a los Templarios? —preguntó a un hombre que debía doblarle la edad. Ella permaneció en silencio, oyendo la conversación un par de pasos detrás de ellos.

—¿Unos conflictos civiles, tal vez? —respondió despreocupadamente—. Su emperador Isaac Commenus provocó a Ricardo muchos meses y ahora se pudre en una mazmorra.

Y se lo tenía merecido. Había secuestrado a la hermana y a la futura Reina cuando su barco naufragó cerca de la isla. Era cierto que tenía estrechas relaciones con Salah Al’sin gracias al comercio entre Chipre y Tierra Santa. Pero no por ello tenía derecho en atormentar a esas mujeres que no podían defenderse confinándolas en las mazmorras del castillo. Ojalá él se pudiera también en ellas.

—Una pena. A Isaac se le corrompía con facilidad, se le podía sobornar —dijo Altaïr.

María enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendida ante tal información. ¿Acaso los Asesinos sabían de política para hablar tan abiertamente de sobornar a gobernadores?

—Esa época ya ha pasado —repuso—. Ahora los Templarios son los dueños de la isla, la compró el Rey por una mísera suma.

—No es el tipo de gobierno que queremos fomentar. —María estuvo a punto de gritarles. ¿Acaso los Asesinos conocían otro tipo de gobierno que no estuviera manchado de sangre? Pero se contuvo, prefiriendo mantener el anonimato por si la conversación avanzaba en otras índoles—. ¿Tenemos allí algún contacto? —preguntó el sarraceno.

—Uno en Limassol. Un hombre llamado Alexander.

La inglesa grabó ese nombre en su mente. En cuanto tuviera oportunidad se escaparía y buscaría la forma de entregar esa información a alguien que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

—Envíales un mensaje. Dile que me espere dentro de una semana —respondió con rapidez, dando por zanjado el tema.

María frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesta porque la conversación hubiera acabado de aquella forma. Miró a sus escoltas, pensando en cómo podía escapar de ellos al tiempo que en su mente tramaba un plan para llegar a Limassol antes que los Asesinos.

_**Continuará...** _


	2. Huída

**_Octubre 1191 d.C._ **

«Debo de tener la peor suerte del mundo» _,_ pensó.

Su estancia con los Asesinos había sido breve. En cuanto vio que Altaïr y su compañero se perdían de vista había dado un cabezazo a uno de sus captores, al tiempo que empujaba al otro, cayéndose al suelo estrepitosamente. Se sintió mareada y su visión se había vuelto borrosa debido al golpe, pero aún estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para salir corriendo lejos de los muelles de Acre.

Era cierto que la única forma de llegar a Limassol era en barco. Sin embargo, si quería avisar a Bouchart antes de que se encontrase rodeado de Asesinos tenía que dar la voz de alarma antes de partir hacia Chipre. Notó como su pecho se movía aceleradamente, manteniendo su respiración agitada y nerviosa. Las calles de Acre siempre estaban abarrotadas cerca del muelle; ya que ahí era donde se llevaban a cabo la mayor parte de las transacciones entre mercaderes y pescadores.

Se fijó en como varios viandantes se giraban a observarla, con una mezcla de desconcierto y curiosidad. Sí, ver a una mujer vestida con ropas de hombre atada de manos recorrer las calles de la ciudad a toda velocidad debía ser algo digno de un buen espectáculo. No obstante, a pesar de querer alejarse cuanto antes del bullicio, lo que necesitaba era un lugar donde esconderse. Un refugio. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, observando detenidamente una estrecha callejuela a su izquierda. Se adentró en él con rapidez, guareciéndose entre las sombras mientras divisaba la calle principal tras una pila de cajas desvencijadas. Había corrido entre la gente sin saber muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse; pero mientras más lejos de ellos más difícil sería encontrarla.

Cerró los ojos mientras tomaba una larga bocanada de aire, debía pensar en dónde podía refugiarse el tiempo suficiente como para informar de la presencia de Asesinos de camino a Chipe. ¿En el hospital? No, demasiado arriesgado. Además estaba demasiado cerca de la salida de la ciudad. ¿La ciudadela? En ella se encontraba Conrado, el hijo de Guillermo, había vuelto a Acre tras las exequias de su padre junto a su esposa, reclamando así el derecho a regir en la ciudad al ser el heredero de los Montferrat. María frunció el ceño, sabía bien que el Rey no veía con muy buenos ojos a Conrado; pero, aún así, era el único líder lo suficientemente obcecado en el poder como para quedarse en Tierra Santa tras la futura tregua.

«Espero que me crea —pensó—. A su padre lo mataron los Asesinos, así que debería sentir el mismo deseo de venganza que yo».

Apenas conocía a Conrado de Montferrat, aunque lo suficiente como para saber que no era una persona valerosa. Por tres veces el Rey le había pedido ayuda para su campaña contras los sarracenos y en todas se negó a dejar Tyro con la excusa de una posible invasión si sus tropas abandonaban la zona. Sin embargo, a pesar de su reticencia a entrar en batalla, sí había dejado la ciudad junto a su esposa para asistir al funeral de su padre, autoproclamándose gobernante de Acre.

Se asomó con cuidado a la calle mayor, los transeúntes parecían haberse olvidado de su presencia y caminaban con prisas a través del pedregoso terreno. Movió las manos, hincando los dientes en las cuerdas que la mantenían atada para removerlas de sus muñecas. Las tenía rojas y ásperas, corroídas por la fricción que había hecho al intentar desatarse mientras corría. Apretó los labios, meditando si continuar con su espada hasta la ciudadela o permanecer entre las sombras. Si los Asesinos la encontraban, más cerca o lejos de su meta, no tendría tanta suerte como para huir de ellos la próxima vez.

Salió del callejón, caminando sinuosamente a través de los viandantes. Procuró mantener su paso lento, intentando mezclarse con la multitud; aunque con su aspecto resultaba algo bastante difícil. Necesitaba llegar como fuera donde se encontraba Conrado. Notaba las reprobatorias miradas de las ancianas debido a su aspecto, mascullando en voz baja palabras que jamás llegaría a escuchar. Pero no importaba, ellas no era importantes, nadie lo era. Aceleró el paso al llegar a una zona poco transitada, observando de reojo a los ciudadanos que seguían con sus vidas. Actuaban con tranquilidad, como si el Reino donde vivieran no estuviera en guerra; como si los Asesinos no fueran nada más que algo con lo que atemorizar a los niños; como si la paz fuera posible.

«Entiende esto, María. —La voz profunda de Robert resonó en su cabeza—. La paz nunca será posible mientras no tengamos la reliquia. Por ahora, los sacrificios son necesarios».

Bajó la cabeza pesarosa al recordar dichas palabras. Había ido a Tierra Santa escapando de una vida condenada a la monotonía y al servilismo, en busca del honor y la gloria del guerrero. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió el día de la toma de Acre no fue nada glorioso ni honorable. Aún podía recordar los ojos llorosos de aquella infiel mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus hijos, suplicando clemencia para ellos. Por aquella época apenas entendía el árabe, pero supo que lo que pedía era piedad, algo que no recibió pues una tonelada de aceite hirviendo cayó sobre los infieles cociéndolos en el acto. Los gritos y llantos de aquellas personas era algo que jamás podría olvidar.

«Mientras haya más de un Dios, habrá guerra —aseguró Robert—. La reliquia nos proporcionará la paz que ni siquiera la religión podrá quebrantar. Así no habrá más muertes como las de hoy, María».

Ella había llorado. Sí, llorado por los hombres, mujeres y niños que habían muerto ese día. La muerte en batalla es algo comprensible, pero aquello fue una masacre. Guillermo, tras haber dejado el Rey la ciudad, había ordenado ejecutar a más de mil rehenes que se encontraban recluidos en la ciudad para asustar a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, sólo consiguió que su sed de venganza aumentara.

Había luchado para conseguir la paz, lo cual era bastante irónico, pero así era. Siempre había admirado a Robert; hasta había llegado a albergar ciertos sentimientos por él. Era un hombre que iba al campo de batalla con los suyos, no como los nobles que se escondían tras los muros, era alguien con honor. Aunque aquel día ningún templario pudo sentirse honorable u orgulloso de lo ocurrido. Algunos habían ahogado aquella visión con vino, otros con mujeres. Ella lo había hecho alejándose del bullicio y llorando hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Lanzó un pequeño suspiro, sin darse cuenta de donde se encontraba ya. Sus pasos la habían llevado hasta la calle principal, la que atravesaba toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la ciudadela. Alzó la vista, a lo lejos podía ver las almenas siendo custodiada por los soldados de Conrado. Una sonrisa cansada acudió a su rostro, al fin algo le salía bien tras la muerte de Robert. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos más, una fuerte y ancha mano la obligó a darse la vuelta; justamente para encarar enfrente de ella unos ambarinos ojos que la miraban intensamente. Su primera reacción fue desenvainar su espada, pero no la tenía.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó el Asesino con voz ronca.

—¿Yo? Oh, nada. Dar una vuelta —contestó en tono irónico—. Tus hombres fueron muy comprensibles ante mi capricho —chistó—. Algo lentos, pero comprensibles.

Mostró una ancha sonrisa al ver la furia en sus ojos, aquello para ella era una victoria. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué podía llevarla cautiva tan fácilmente hacia Dios sabía qué lugar? Se notaba bastante que no sabía cómo tratar con alguien como ella, al igual que los demás. No por ser mujer no podía escaparse de dos inútiles que la tomaban por alguien débil. En todo caso la culpa de que hubiera escapado había sido de ellos por actuar de manera tan condescendiente con ella sólo por ser mujer.

La cogió del brazo, obligándola a avanzar a través de los callejones de la ciudad. Aunque se resistiera la inglesa sabía que no podría escapar esta vez. Físicamente no podía con Altaïr, por lo que por mucho que se zarandeara e intentara no avanzar a su ritmo el huir sería inútil. Miró a su alrededor, intentando ubicarse en la ciudad pero desconocía al paisaje. Nunca le había encontrado utilidad a callejear por lugares angostos. De pronto vio que se habría una calle de transito medio delante de ellos y, tras los transeúntes, una puerta entreabierta por la que entró el Asesino a toda velocidad.

En su interior se encontraban los dos hombres a los que había agredido. Sonrió al ver que uno de ellos tenía un feo corte en el labio, al tiempo que su rostro estaba manchado de sangre por una fuerte hemorragia nasal; mientras que el otro la miraba como si quisiera torturarla. Se regodeó un poco antes de llegar a la conclusión de que se encontraba en el escondite de los Asesinos. Se fijó en la habitación sin ver ninguna salida viable más que por donde acababan de entrar, aparte de una abertura que daba hacia un patio interior. Se mordió el labio pensando qué hacer. Enfadar a un Asesino no era algo recomendable; escapar y volver a ser capturada tampoco. Sin embargo, aún conservaba una pequeña esperanza, si Altaïr la hubiera querido muerta habría acabado con ella en los callejones.

—Como siempre tu habilidad sobrepasa al resto, Altaïr —comentó el hombre con el que había hablado en los muelles—. La has encontrado antes que los novicios.

—Llama mucho la atención. —Ante tal afirmación la inglesa miró al Asesino con un deje de desprecio.

—Mejor para nosotros —dijo—. Al menos hemos aprendido algo, ¿verdad? —pronunció desviando el rostro hasta los jóvenes—. Nunca bajes la guardia con un Templario, aunque sea mujer.

—Da igual ser hombre o mujer si te custodian inútiles —aseguró con mofa.

Uno de los muchachos se la quedó mirando fijamente, sus pequeños ojos castaños destilaban odio

—Deberíamos matarla —propuso—. El Maestro ya tiene la información que necesitaba y ha demostrado ser peligrosa. —Una sonrisa torcida decoró sus labios—. Yo me ofrezco a ello.

María sintió como se le erizaban los pelos de la coronilla. Sentir la muerte de cerca nunca le había gustado a menos que fuera combatiendo, entonces podría morir feliz, demostrando que podía igualar a cualquiera en combate. No obstante, le resultaba inquietante como alguien podía hablar de su futura muerte con tanta pasividad como aquella. Si tan solo tuviera un arma le habría rebanado la garganta.

—No. —La voz fuerte y autoritaria de Altaïr la sacó de sus cavilaciones—. Si hay algo que he aprendido en todos estos años es que la muerte no trae satisfacción alguna cuando se trata de venganza.

La inglesa enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendiéndose ante aquellas palabras. Era irónico que lo dijera alguien que se dedicaba a matar indiscriminadamente a personas cuyos ideales contrariaban los propios.

—Además, Jabal —llamó al anciano—, si la llevo conmigo a Limassol puedo utilizarla como fianza con los templarios. Dudo que quieran que muera la mayordomo de Robert de Sablé.

María apretó los labios fuertemente para evitar decir nada. Si no estaba equivocada, Altaïr había estado escuchando la conversación que había tenido con sus hombres en el puerto y sabía que ya no tenía ninguna utilidad o poder en el Temple. Armard Bouchart no permitiría que una mujer ostentara algún puesto superior de la Orden como si se tratara de un prostíbulo. Entonces, ¿por qué decía aquello? ¿Quería acaso avergonzarla más exponiéndola ante los suyos como una mera prisionera? Sintió como su mandíbula rechinaba a causa de este pensamiento.

—Si crees que servirá más con vida que muerta no soy quien para impedírtelo —respondió Jabal—. ¿Cuándo partirás?

—En dos días. Enviaré un mensaje a Malik —dijo al tiempo que miraba de reojo a María—. Yo me quedaré custodiándola.

La inglesa masculló una serie de ininteligibles insultos en voz baja dirigidos hacia el Asesino. Éste no tardó mucho en acercarse para atarla nuevamente, aunque esta vez de pies y manos, eso evitaría la tentación de salir corriendo. Mientras tanto, en su mente sólo un pensamiento cobraba cada vez más fuerza. Su mala suerte no había hecho nada más que aumentar desde que había conocido a ese Asesino.

**_Continuará…_ **


End file.
